


Looking For Resistance, Finding Love

by Itsaklainething



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Suspense, Violence, endoftheworld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsaklainething/pseuds/Itsaklainething
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine was alone; abandoned by his parents after he came out a week before the world started to fall . After three months of hiding away in his basement as the world fell to pieces he breaks out deciding that he would rather die fighting against what the world had become. He goes on the dangerous hunt looking for the resistance; having no idea he was about to find so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Do you ever just sit at a window watching the rain? Watching the droplets run down the glass seeing which of them were going to reach the bottom first.

Blaine found that the more he grew up the more his found himself sat on the window sill, listening to the patter of rain. He almost felt like it relieved the stress of his life, almost like a hot shower did at the end of the day.

The house was quiet, the absence of people almost bounced off the walls.

He remembered the day that he came home to find that the house was empty; he had been abandoned, left behind.

It had been a week after he had come out; he knew that his parents hadn't been happy about his sexual preferences but he had no idea how unhappy they were until he came home to find the house vacant.

There hadn't been a sign that anyone had lived there in a while, well other than his room. That hadn't been touched.

That was even before the apocalypse started, freak weather all over the world had people scared. Then they started to protest, the protests turned violent and soon everything fell apart. The public services and the government stopped working and people quit; there was no line of defence.

The earthquakes and the tornados started to kill people off, trashing houses and leaving the world in devastation. He had no idea if his family had lived, wasn't sure that he cared anymore.

Gangs started to form taking over neighbourhoods making it unsafe to leave the house, it had almost been three months since the whole thing had started and now the world was a mess.

He had been lucky to survive, hiding in the basement as he was sure many people had done. Not many people had basements on his street; he was one of the lucky ones. His basement was also well hidden; no one would be able to find it without being told where it was not unless they ripped the floor apart.

He had managed to get a large stock of food as soon as the tornado warnings started, it was when he was about to lose the house that the warnings had started and he had managed to argue his way into staying until the warnings were over so he had somewhere safe to stay.

He almost laughed at the memory, doesn't look like they're going to get the house back now. He had no idea what state it was in now he hadn't dared go back up there, it was way too dangerous.

He missed having a window, watching the rain and even having sunlight. He was sure that he had gone pale from the lack of light that his skin was getting.

After being down in the basement a month he had started to build a tunnel breaking one of the wooden walls of the basement, it hadn't been easy but he had managed. His food supply was starting to run out, so he could die of starvation down in a candle lit basement or risk dying trying to survive, he chose the latter.

He had thought about going through the entrance to the basement but there were times that he thought that people were up there, creaking floorboards and whispers that he wasn't sure if he had imagined.

The tunnel travelled a fair distance from the house just in case in had been taken over by strangers. He had completed the tunnel a couple of days before but was too afraid to break to the surface, the need for food was getting more severe and he knew that any day now he would have to start his travel.

He wasn't sure that he wanted to come back to the house after he left, it had felt like a prison and he was eager to escape. He hoped that he could find some sort of resistance, people who wanted to fight and fix the world.

He sat on his make shift bed of blankets on the floor, twiddling his thumbs back against the wooden wall, the feeling of excitement spread through his body at the thought of having someone to talk to. He turned picking up the wooden dagger that he had crafted out of the wood that he had pulled from the wall, and touched the point checking that it was still sharp and was ready for combat if it was needed. He had used one of the knifes that he had brought down with him, when the knife had started to turn useless he started making tools, if not to pass the time then to make him feel more protected. He had also learned how to shave with a knife, he had let it grow out for a month but it started to feel uncomfortable so he used a knife to cut it off cutting himself several times but he had gotten better since he started.

The electricity had long gone but he had used his phone wisely, only tuning it on to see the time or date, there was never any signal but he wanted to check just in case. Not that he had anyone to call if there was. His phone had pretty good battery and making sure that he never had it only for a minute at a time meant that even after three months that it was a little over half way.

He had had a radio for a while, it kept him up to date will all the goings on of the outside world but one day the updates just stopped coming.

He had no idea if there was even running water anymore; his dirt covered skin was proof that he didn't even have a tap to clean himself with. At first he had used bottles of water, but once the number of bottles had gone down and he noticed that there wasn't much chance that he was getting out of there anytime soon he had had to stop. He had clean clothes, he had chucked down here with him just in case of an event like this, though he didn't believe that this would have ever have happened which is why he didn't think of useful things to take down here with him. And anyways, not even the apocalypse would stop him from wearing a bowtie.

He turned on his phone and waited for the time and date to pop up on the home screen.

19/09/15, 6:27pm. He looked and then turned his phone straight off.

He sighed looking at the tunnel that sat next to him. He turned to the bag that he had packed full of the very little food and water that he had left and a few other items such as blankets, a few pairs of clothes, tools that he had crafted and candles with a nearly worn out lighter.

He stood up and grabbed the bag throwing it over his shoulder; he looked around at what had been his home for the past three months not sure if he would ever see it again before walking towards the tunnel tucking his wooden dagger into the back of his trousers.

He looked at the tunnel and dropped his bag onto the floor and started to tie one of the straps to his ankle, he had only made the tunnel just bigger than himself so there was no way that he would fit through it with it on his back.

He grabbed a candle that he had lit earlier that day and then started to burrow through the hole; he found it harder with his decently heavy bag tied to his leg. Mud fell from the sides of the tunnel as he shuffled through, guided but the candle light that only showed a foot in front of him.

When he finally reached the end of his tunnel he blew out the candle and braced himself, he knew that he wasn't that far front the surface, he had tested it not long ago with his arm pushing it upward through the mud until the tips of his fingers felt air.

He held his breath and shoved his arms upwards digging fast through the mud having no idea what he would find once he met the surface. Would he die before his journey had begun?

Just as he thought he was about to run out of air his head burst out through the mud, he took a deep breath and pushed his whole body out of the mud and onto the grassy area that surrounded his tunnel.

His eyes burned at the first sight of sunlight in three months, he laid in the same stop letting his eyes adjust and his skin soak in the light.

Once he could see he made sure that all of his body and his bag were out of the hole.

Then he let his eyes wonder over the area that he had come out at; he paused standing up looking around at the area where his tunnel had lead him, he hadn't been prepared for what he saw.


	2. Chapter 2

All around him from what he could see was wasteland; it had been a park before this, a place where he used to play as a child.

He looked at the swings which had been torn from the ground and the frame bent, from the looks of it someone wanted to take the metal. Probably to make weapons.

The only thing that remained the same was the green fence that encased all of the play equipment. The wooden climbing frame had been burnt to a crisp, leaving the slide sitting up on its own, useless. He was sure that if you sat on it the slide would bend out of shape.

Everything had graffiti tags sprayed all over, gangs trying to tag what's there's, rubbish littered the floor and everything looked over grown from the summer.

He looked for somewhere he would be hidden, turning and crawling towards a bush and squeezed himself between that and a tree that was sitting next to it. He had to make some sort of plan of where he was going to go.

He knew that he should have made one in the basement but he had no idea what the world would be like once he was out which prevented him from doing so.

He was in mid thought when he started to hear voices; they were getting louder as they got closer. Blaine shrunk making himself as hidden as he could without being invisible.

"I swear to god if the WKZ even step a foot in our territory then were going to destroy them all, we warned them not to even try and take over our land," a male's gruff voice came into his hearing as they walked by.

"What a stupid name, Wretched Kill Zone, that's the kind of name that a teenage group would pic if they were starting a street gang," another said a snarl in his voice.

"Yeah well they are still dangerous and a threat, but there is no way that we're going down without a fight," the first man grumbled their voices getting quieter as they walked away.

Blaine took his chance and slowly peaked out over the bush, he just got to see the group of men before they disappeared around the corner. There had to be at least five people in the group all carrying some sort of weapon, all of them a variety of sizes and heights. That's all he had got by just looking at the back of them but he knew that those men were not to be messed with, there had to be more of them though which meant that he had to be careful.

He untied his bag from his ankle and slipped it onto his shoulders, he better get moving if he wanted to get somewhere before it got to dark. As it was September the sun was going to start going down faster.

He got up and moved slowly towards where he knew the roads would be, he had a conscious hand on his dagger just in case he was attacked. But that wasn't going to be his first problem.

The ground started to shake, throwing him the ground.

"Shit," he yelled crawling back up towards the tree that he had hidden behind wrapping his arms around it. He knew that it wasn't a safe thing to do but he wanted something to hold onto and that was the first and closest thing he saw.

When he was in the basement he used to curl up into the foetal position and close his eyes just hoping that the basement wouldn't cave in on him.

Slowly the shaking died down, Blaine keeping his arms wrapped around the tree for a few more minutes before letting go. He sighed, wondering if he should just go back into the basement.

He shook his head answering his own question and climbed to his feet walking back towards the road.

It didn't take long before his back was against the wall that was around the corner to the road; he took a small glance around the wall checking to see if anyone was around. Nothing.

The street had been one of the busiest ones he had known, seeing it empty was almost alien. The sky had darkened considerably since he had come up from the tunnel and the sunset was making the sky shine a beautiful colour of orange.

He had never stood to appreciate the sunset but now he could help but stop and stare.

He averted his eyes from the sky, looking at all of the stores that were now just looted rooms. The windows had been smashed and the glass still laid on the floor scattered along the path. He could tell that one of the convenient stores had been burn down at one point, the whole place had turned to charcoal and he could still smell the musty smoke that came from it.

He stayed close to the walls, keeping low and slowly walked out into the open. He still had no idea where he was going, but it didn't really matter right now.

He walked up the road for about half an hour staying low and walking real slowly before he started walking normally picking up the pace. He hadn't seen anyone and he kept his hand on his dagger and his mind on full alert.

He walked for another hour before he was starting to leave the city and he couldn't have felt more relieved. Fields started to come into view along the main road that led out of the city and a ditch ran alongside it, he jumped in without a second thought beginning to walk inside it.

Because he was short the ditch almost covered him completely as he walked, the road was abandoned but he couldn't chance walking along there, not with the types of weapons that everyone seemed to have.

While walking he thought about all of the stuff that he had seen, the way that the streets had been trashed and the shops looted, the gangs that had formed all obtaining high-end weapons and the fact that there didn't seem to be many people around.

He wasn't sure if it was because a lot of people had died or been murdered, or if it was because everyone had fled and hid. Maybe he should have started running a long time ago.

The sky was dark now making him more nervous, the street lights remained dark and he was struggling to see tripping ever so often when his foot his a branch making him jump out of his skin.

After the fifth time that he had fallen he stopped sitting down in the ditch giving up trying to walk in the dark, he would just have to wait until it go light enough to see and then he would carry on.

He sat there for a while fighting sleep not wanting to make himself so vulnerable, but soon sleep became too hard to fight and his eyes fluttered shut and he was consumed by yet more darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine opened his eyes, the bright sky making him flinch away covering his eyes with his hands. He let his eyes slowly adjust before slowly standing up looking around. Something felt wrong.

He left his bag on the floor in the ditch and climbed out, standing on the side of the road.

He looked into the small forest that sat on the other side of the road that he hadn't noticed on the way up there, or ever in that matter of fact. He had been up this road many times before with his parents, maybe he had just missed it?

His eyes narrowed and he walked slowly towards it, he knew it was a stupid thing to do, he wanted to stop but his legs wouldn't let him dragging him nearer and nearer to the forest, crossing the main road and soon he was standing at the edge of it.

He looked into the forest the light seeming to disappear the more he looked into the range of different trunks and the branches that tangled within each other.

"Well, well, who do we have here then?" a horribly dark voice said from behind him. He span around almost tripping over his own feet as he did so.

His hand went straight to his back pocket looking for his dagger but there was just an empty pocket.

The man was tall; he had to be at least 6ft with dark eyes and features that he couldn't quite make out even though he was in the light. Almost like his mind was clouded.

The man smirked and brought out a gun pointing straight at him and he turned running as fast as he could through the forest without thinking, he heard the man laugh before the gun go off.

The first shot missed him and he kept running, going deeper into the forest. He heard another bang of the gun, knowing this time that he wasn't going to be so lucky.

He fell to the dirt covered ground as the bullet pierced through is stomach hitting his lungs, he lay on the ground starting to choke on his own blood as it his lung filled, rising up into his throat making him taste metallic.

He heard footsteps walking towards him louder and louder until he was standing over him. Blaine spat out the blood that had filled his mouth and glared at the man that was about to take his life.

He raised the gun towards his head, smirking once again before darkness.

Blaine sat up straight sweat covered his own body, a scream rose in his throat but he managed to keep it down.

"It was just a dream, it was just a dream, it was just a dream," he repeated calming himself down.

He slowly got up before peaking over the ditch looking across the road, there was no forest. Thank god.

He sat back down sighing with relief, the dream had felt so real.

The sun was starting to rise and the orange made the fields glow, he picked up his bag that he had sat beside him and carried on walking in the direction that was taking him away from the city, his breathing was heavy the shock of the nightmare still in his system.

He knew if he kept walking in this direction that he would find another city at some point, and hopefully other people, people that didn't want to shoot his brains out.

After walking in the ditch for what must have been an hour now his feet were starting to hurt, he didn't think he had ever walked so much in his life and now he kind of wished that he had. His shoes of choice were definitely not helping; boat shoes were good with his outfit but not good for walking and had started to dig into his heels every time he took a step.

It resulted with him walking barefoot for a while caring them in one hand while his other was attached to his back pocket making sure that his dagger didn't disappear. His dream had made him jumpy; he found himself looking around a lot more that he had before ready to attack anyone that dared touch him.

After another hour of walking the buildings of a city started to come into view making his heart flutter with excitement. He had been shocked at the lack of people traveling, he hadn't seen anyone. He put it to the point that everyone was scared and even the people who weren't didn't want to travel to far.

He sat down putting his shoes back on before carrying on quickening his pace now that he didn't have to mind where he put his feet.

The ditch started to get smaller and smaller and soon it ran out. The buildings had gotten considerably bigger now so he must have been close.

He walked out of the ditch and towards a hedge that sat close by. He walked behind it plopping his bag down before rooting through it taking out a bottle of water and an apple. He hadn't eaten since the morning that he had left and it was starting to get to him, he took greedy bites out of the apple making sure that he ate as much around the core as he could before throwing it behind him.

He took a few sips before screwing on the lid tight and shoving it back in his bag. Feeling a little more refreshed he picked his bag back up and carried on towards the city.

His anticipation grew as the city neared buildings starting to show up around him. He stayed close to the walls trying to stay as hidden as possible, like Westerville the place was run down and all of the stores looted. Not that he had expected it to be untouched.

There was an eerie silence in the air, like there used to be hundreds of people that used to walk there chattering away. If he didn't know better then he would say that the place was completely deserted.

He walked, getting deeper and deeper into the town avoiding the rubbish and the glass that had been left on the ground.

Every so often he would hear a little shuffle inside one of the stores or a shadow move inside one of the taller buildings proving that he was in fact not alone. But other than that the town seemed as dead as Westerville had.

The was a deep rumble that filled the air and his eyes widened, he looked around before jumping into one of the broken windows of a store and getting into the corner bracing himself. The earth started to tremor, it wasn't a strong as the time before but none the less he closed his eyes waiting for the earth to still.

The rumble died away the movement of the earth's layers followed close behind. He stood up moving towards the broken window but felt a hand on his shoulder pulling him backwards, he back slammed into someone else and he felt something metal be places against his neck.

"Just give me the bag and you can leave unharmed," the voice said. The male voice sounded unsure with what he was doing but Blaine raised his hands showing that he wasn't a threat.

"Ok," Blaine said tears growing in his eyes at the thought of losing everything that he had.

His bag was pulled from his shoulders but what he assumed was a knife was not removed; the man went into his back pocket taking his dagger throwing it aside.

"Follow me," the voice said again and he started to panic.

"You said that I could leave unharmed," he said his voice more shaky that he wanted it to be.

"Be quiet and follow me and you still might," they guy said again moving backwards turning around so that Blaine was in front the knife still pressed up tight against his neck.

Blaine complied walking deeper into the back of the store thinking that this may be the very place he that loses his life.


	4. Chapter 4

The knife was taken away from his neck and he was shoved into a room. It looked like it would have been an office if the world hadn't gone to shit, it was small and dark due to the lack of electricity only a few candles lit the room casting shadows on the walls as he moved further into the room.

"Please I didn't want any trouble," Blaine said raising his hands. He didn't have anything to defend himself with.

He could see the man now; he was about as dirty as he was with a long shaggy beard. His clothes had random holes in place showing small bits of skin.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to know what you're doing wandering around?" he said standing in front of the door.

"I'm looking for something, anything really," he said leaning against the wall in defeat there was no way that he was going to able to fight his way out of there.

"You're looking for the resistance," the man said simple and he stood up straight.

"Yes, is there one?" he said taking a step forward.

The man gave a deep laugh. "Yes of course," the man said. "They're heading north, there's a rumour that they many different groups heading to the same place and they are going to form one big resistance so that they can try and fix the world. I say good luck because the worlds a mess and there's no helping it, the apocalypse is coming didn't you feel the way the world shakes? Didn't you watch as the tornados tore the world apart?"

"Well in all fairness I didn't see the tornado's I'd been hiding in my basement for the past three months," he said not meaning it to sound like a cheap joke.

"Yeah well weren't all so lucky," he snapped and Blaine moved back a step.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that," he said moving back to lean on the wall again.

"You know how dangerous it will be if you go looking for the resistance right?" the man said a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, I've already seen some people in Westerville, they didn't look to friendly," Blaine said staring to fiddle with the hem of his t-shirt.

"My kids and wife went looking for the resistance, I have no idea if they are alive," the man said taking a picture out of his pocket and gesturing for him to come forward tears forming in his eyes.

He hesitated before slowly moving forward looking down at the crumpled photo; it looked like it had been handled a lot. He looked at the photo, four people stood with smiles on their faces. There were two kids a boy and a girl who must have been twins as they looked to be the same age. The girl sat in a beautiful woman's lap; she had long blond hair and sea blue eyes and knew that if he wasn't gay this would be the kind of woman that he would pine over. The girl on the other hand sat in the man's lap, he looked very much like the man standing next to him, other than the dirt that coated his face now was absent in the photo and the smile on his face couldn't have been more than gone.

"You wife and children are beautiful," Blaine commented moving away from him again.

"Yes they are; I want to ask you something," he said taking a step towards with him.

"You're going to go look for the resistance still right?" he said eagerly. He waited for an answer but Blaine just nodded. "Take this photo and if you find it, look for them and tell them that I'm still alive, that I'm so proud of them and love them more than anything and finally, that I'm sorry," he said holding out the photo.

Blaine didn't know what to say. "Are you sure you want me to take the photo?" he asked not moving to take the photo just in case the man changed his mind.

The man nodded moving towards his shoving the photo against his chest. "Take it," he said desperation in his voice.

Blaine took hold of the photo and the man backed away.

"I'll give you your back in exchange for this favour," he said walking out of the room waiting for him to follow.

"Thank you!" Blaine said walking towards the man following him back down the corridor.

The man handed him his bag back and he went to put the photo in his back but the man stopped him.

"No don't put in there, put it in your pocket I'm sure it won't be long before your bag is stolen again," the man said and Blaine nodded putting the photo into his back pocket.

"I wish you luck," he said as they walked back into the front of the store again.

Blaine walked over to the corner of the store picking up his wooden dagger, shoving it into the waist band of his jeans.

"I wish you luck too," Blaine replied taking one more look at the man before moving towards the broken window stepping out of it and walking down the road that he had been walking before the tremor began.

He had been lucky, he knew that and it had scared him. What if he had died in there? There were some points where he wished that he had just stayed in the damn basement.

He carried on walking knees bent, stealthily moving up the road. He stayed a step away from all of the shop windows now in the fear that prying arms will reach out trying to grab him.

He was about to walk past an ally way when he heard a noise, in fear he put his back against the wall around the corner from the ally. Taking a deep breath he peeked around the corner looking at the situation that was going on.

"Please don't," a boy cried. His voice beautifully angelic, the boy had been pushed up against the wall by an incredibly large man his muscle ripped arm crushing the boy's neck.

He didn't know what to do, but before he could think about it properly he was dropping his bag out of the way and was running down the alley way towards both men.

"Hey!" he yelled.


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," he yelled getting their attention.

The bigger man looked. He was sneering at him, he let go of the other boy and he fell to the ground coughing and spluttering trying to get air back into his lungs. 'At least he's alive,' Blaine thought as he was grabbed by the shirt and shoved against the wall.

"What the hell is your problem hobbit?" The man said spit hitting his face as he spoke. He tried not to gag as the words came out bringing a foul smell with it.

"Nothing," he said and he felt his hand reaching for his dagger.

"Well looks like I'm going to have to kill the both of you doesn't it?" the man smiled showing off it yellow rotten teeth gesturing to the boy who was still on the floor. Why wasn't he running?

Giant hands wrapped around his neck, tightening. It was only a couple of seconds before he was begging for air, black spots dancing in his vision.

He could see that the other boy had gotten up and had started to try and get the larger man off him, but it wasn't working, the large man just elbowed him and he was on the floor again.

He felt like he was going to pass out, his hand wrapped around his dagger and with all of the strength that he had left he brought it around his body stabbing it into the man's chest.

Nothing happened for a second but then the hands around his neck loosened and they both fell to the floor. He gasped for air putting his hands to his throat, coughing as his breathing when back to normal.

He sat against the wall for a moment, looking at what he had done. The man that he had stabbed lay motionless next to him his eyes wide open, dead.

"I killed him," he muttered bringing his hand to his mouth in shock.

He felt a presence next to him and then a hand on his shoulder; he flinched away looking at the boy who he had just saved. He had the most beautiful eyes and hazel hair that even though the world was ending looked perfect.

"I killed him," he repeated tears forming in his eyes.

"You didn't have a choice, it was kill or be killed," the boy spoke his angelic voice filled the air. The boy dropped down next to him sitting against the wall.

"I didn't want to kill him, I just wanted him to stop," Blaine said tears falling down his face and uselessly dropping off his chin into his lap.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied his focus on the wall in front of them guilt laced in the features on his face.

"It wasn't your fault," Blaine whispered and pushed himself to his feet. He started walking back to the place where he had left his bag.

"Wait," the boy said jumping to his feet following him. "Do I not even get to know my saviours name?"

Blaine turned around to look at him, feeling his face turn a dark shade of red.

"I'm not a saviour, but my name is Blaine," he said and turned back to walking to collect his bag. He reached it and picked it up swinging it onto his back; he turned looking around making sure that no one else was around.

"I'm Kurt," he replied sticking his hand out and Blaine looked back towards him.

Blaine reached out shaking his hand. "Are you ok?" he said.

"I'm fine," Kurt replied. "Where are you heading?" he continued.

He hesitated not sure if he wanted to tell a stranger where he was heading. He sighed, it couldn't hurt he seemed like a decent guy.

"I'm heading north," he said and Kurt's eyes lit up. "Me too," he said.

"Really?" he said his eyes widening a little.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the people who are going to help fix this broken world," Kurt said passion laced in his tone.

"Well, since were heading to the same place, you can come with me if you want?" Blaine said excited that he might finally have someone to talk to.

Kurt nodded, tears forming in his eyes. "I've been alone for so long," he whispered.

"Me too, so you're coming?" he asked.

"Yes thank you so much for offering," Kurt's replied and he smiled.

He took one more look at the dead body and frowned, before turning and walking out of the ally way carrying on with his journey only this time he had company.

"If we keep walking this way then we should come out into some fields, people don't go there because it's to in the open so it should be empty," Kurt said as they walked through the town.

"Yeah I walked by some fields on the other side of town and they were empty too," Blaine said his dream flashing into his mind.

Kurt nodded. "That's a good sign".

"So what happened back there?" Blaine asked curiously.

Kurt sighed. "I was heading North like you, I was walking alone and as I walked past he grabbed me dragging me into the ally, he kept asking me for food or any items that I had but I didn't have anything so he said that I was 'useless little faggot' and started to choke me, that's when you turned up and saved my life," he said putting his hands into his pockets.

Blaine looked at the ground a little embarrassed.

"You really hate being called a hero don't you?" Kurt giggled.

"Not really no," he said shaking his head. They kept walking flinching at every small sound that they heard around them, constantly looking around to make sure that no one was around.

The tried to keep as quiet as they could, whispering when they walked and making sure that they were watching where they were going, Blaine was glad that he had company, he was happier now that he had someone to talk to.

It must have taken a little over an hour before they saw the field come into view. From the look of them Kurt was right there didn't seem to be any people there, which is why they had to be careful and not let their guard down.

He looked at Kurt noticing that he really didn't have anything on him.

"How did you survive if you didn't have anything?" He asked out of the blue and Kurt turned to him.

"I had stuff yesterday, not much though, I had a small amount of food that I finished off and some clothes but they disappeared when I accidentally fell asleep," Kurt said shrugging.

"Oh, that sucks," he said not really knowing what to say.

They got to another road similar to the road that he had seen on the other side of town and walked to where the field began, climbing through the metal fence starting to walk across it. The field was over grown due to the fact that no one had been there to chop it and harvest the crops that had been grown.

They walked through fully aware that anyone could be using the field as a hiding place; it was quiet other than themselves walking through the crops.

They hadn't spoken since they had entered the field, though he had been tempted as questions popped into his head.

He wanted to know more about this mysterious boy.


	6. Chapter 6

"We've been walking through this field for an hour now, it's never ending," Kurt said walking over to a clear patch of grass and sitting down on it.

"Feels like it," Blaine said sitting down on the floor next to him. "Are you hungry?" He said turning to Kurt.

"If you have food to spare then sure," Kurt smiled.

Blaine nodded handing an apple to Kurt and then pulling on out for himself. "Thank you," he said.

"Do you know how long it's going to be until we get to where the group is meeting up?" Blaine asked taking a bite of his apple.

"Not sure, could be anything from a couple of days to a couple of weeks," Kurt said and Blaine laughed.

"That's real helpful Kurt," he giggled.

"I'm glad I could help, no really I think that it might take about five days" Kurt replied with a smirk on his face.

"Right, thanks," he said giving Kurt a playful nudge.

There was a rustling in the crops and they paused, his heart started to beat fast.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt whispered and he shook his head.

"Let's get out of here," he said picking up his bag shoving his bottle of water inside before throwing the apple core on the floor. Kurt followed behind him as they started to make his way quietly into the crops.

They didn't speak scared that of getting attention from what was in the maze with them.

Blaine kept walking forward, tripping on a vine of wheat and falling with an oomph. Suddenly the rustling started to get louder and closer.

"Shit, run," he said jumping up from the floor running. Kurt was slightly in front of him, pushing his way through the wheat moving as fast as he could.

He felt something jump on him pushing him to the ground and Kurt stop in front of him.

"Kurt keep going!" He yelled.

"Just keep still," Kurt said his hands out trying to steady him.

He could hear growling on his back. A dog? A fox? Could a fox even growl? Whatever it was he could feel the breath on the back of his next and it made him nervous.

"Come here," Kurt called whistling a little trying to get whatever it was off of him.

The creature on top of him shifted, slowly moving off of him towards Kurt growling.

Blaine stayed on the floor looking up, a wolf walked towards Kurt its bottom raised ready to pounce. He had to do something. But before he could the wolf pounce.

"KURT!" he yelled jumping to his feet.

The wolf landed on him going for a bite, but it suddenly stopped groaning. Kurt threw the wolf off shocked a bloody pen knife in his hand.

"I lied this is the only item that I have on me," Kurt said looking at the pen knife and then at Blaine.

Blaine took a deep breath falling to his knees, "I thought you were dead, I told you to go," he said running his hands through his hair.

"I'm fine and I wasn't going to let you die, you didn't let me die," Kurt said closing the knife and sticking it back in his pocket.

Blaine shuffled over to him pulling him into a hug. "I'm glad you're ok," he said. The thought of having to travel alone again and the fact that the more that he had gotten to know Kurt, the more he liked him had overwhelmed him and tears started to from in his eyes.

He pushed them back not wanting to show how actually weak he was.

"Me too," Kurt said hugging him back.

Blaine got up and helped Kurt to his feet before they carried on walking.

"Why did you hide the fact that you had a pocket knife?" He asked a little nervous at the answer.

"Because I didn't know who you were, and I wanted to be able to defend myself, but I really like you and I know we have only known each other about half a day but I trust you so I don't need to use if for that," Kurt said putting a bloody hand on his shoulder.

"I really like you too and I think I can trust you, unless you have another knife hidden in those black skinny jeans," Blaine giggled.

"No unfortunately I do not, this was my dad's," Kurt said and his smile faded.

"Is he…?" He started to ask.

"No, I don't think so, we accidentally got split up a while ago; we were heading to the North, so I'm going to carry on this way and hope that he's there when we get there," Kurt said and he put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure that he's there," he said.

"I hope so, he's the only person that I have left," Kurt said a tear running down his face.

Blaine put his hand out taking Kurt's. "It will be ok," he said and Kurt smiled giving his hand a little squeeze of thanks.

They carried on walking hand in hand through the field; it was another hour before they emerged out of the field.

"Finally, I was getting so sick of getting hit in the face with random crops," Kurt said his hand still firmly with his.

Blaine laughed. "Me too," he said as they walked towards the main road, they could see a huge bridge in the distance.

"That bridge even looked big from here," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Looks wrong though," he said turning to Kurt.

"Yeah, looks like some of its missing," Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah, that would be what looks wrong," he said.

"I think we should stay here the night first though," Kurt said pointing to a small ditch by the side of the field.

"Yeah," he said walking towards it.

He dropped his bag into the ditch and then climbed in Kurt following behind him.

The sun was setting dramatically and soon it was pitch black, he felt arms wrap around him and he looked over his shoulder at Kurt who had fallen asleep and had unconsciously hugged him. they were both shivering so he turned wrapping his arms around Kurt in return.

Falling into the best sleep that he had had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

When he woke up he noticed that he Kurt wasn't next to him, he looked up and Kurt was sitting at the top of the ditch staring at him.

"Morning," he groaned.

"Morning, sorry about hugging you last night I didn't notice," he said walking back into the ditch with him.

"It's ok, I hugged you back it was really cold," he said and pushed himself up.

"ready to keep going?" Kurt said helping him to his feet.

"Yeah," he replied and they both climbed out of the ditch.

They carried on walking slowly towards the bridge; it was even worse closer up. The whole of the middle had fallen into the now dangerous waters below.

The only part of the bridge was the frame.

"We're going to have to climb the frame," Blaine said finally letting go of Kurt's hand. It felt empty now, like Kurt's hand was supposed to be there.

"Ok let's go," Kurt said the nervousness showing in his voice.

Blaine went first and started to climb the iron frame of the bridge, it went straight into the air and then back down on the other side like a triangle.

He pushed himself up his heart racing faster and faster the further from the ground he got, Kurt wasn't far behind him and he could hear his breathing heavily.

The creaking of the iron didn't help; it made it sound like the bride was going to collapse any second.

It took about ten minutes before he reached the far top of the frame and the highest point. He turned to Kurt.

"Are you ok?" he asked clinging onto the bride for dear life.

"Yes, just please keep going," Kurt said and he nodded turning back to what he was doing. This was going to be the easiest part.

He slowly climbed over the tip of the bridge so that he could start shuffling down the other side.

His foot suddenly slipped and he screamed out grabbing onto the iron frame his feet hanging off the edge. He felt his hands slipping, he didn't want to look down and see what his fate was going to be.

"Blaine! Blaine hang on," he heard Kurt yell thought he couldn't get more grip.

"I can't, I'm slipping," he said as a hand grabbed his wrist starting to tug him back onto the frame. He managed to get a tighter grip on the frame but he couldn't pull himself up.

He watched as Kurt straddled the iron frame and then leaned down wrapping his arms around his shoulders tugging him up.

He finally got high enough to pull himself back onto the frame, he hadn't noticed how much he was sweating and shaking.

"Thank you, thank you," he breathed. "I'm going to give you a kiss when he get down," he said without thinking but he didn't care he was just glad to be alive.

The started down the frame again reaching the bottom in half as much time as it had taken to get up.

Blaine laid down on the ground wanting never wanting to leave it again. He took a minute before he stood up.

"Are you ok?" Kurt said and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I'm fine, thanks for saving my life…again," he breathed.

"No problem," Kurt said. "I'm glad you didn't die," he said giggling trying to make fun of the situation.

"I'm glad I didn't die too," Blaine replied.

They took another minute appreciating the ground before they carried on walking.

"So, why are you going to the North then?" Kurt asked and his stomach tightened.

He took a breath before answering. "I was living in my basement for three months, I got bored and lonely so I left and went looking for people, I met this guy who said that there were groups of people going North so that they could help fix what the world had become, it won't be perfect and it will take time but it will be safe," he said.

Kurt nodded, "So you've been alone from the start? Where were your parents?" Kurt asked sadness in his voice.

"Yeah, my parents left me about a week before the whole thing started. I came out and not long later I came home from school and the house had been empty other than my room and they were gone," he said his heart aching at the memory.

"Blaine… You don't need them, I don't know what I would have done if my dad had reacted that way," Kurt said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gay?" He said not expecting to be as excited as he was.

"Yeah, I'm surprised that you didn't know, it's a bit obvious," Kurt smiled though there was a hidden sadness in it. This is why he didn't want to tell him.

"Not to me," Blaine smiled.

"That may actually be a compliment," Kurt laughed taking his hand again.

Blaine gave it a squeeze and the Kurt released it. He almost sighed; he had wanted to walk hand in hand with him again.

"You can take it any way you want, other than an insult it wasn't an insult," Blaine stated.

As they were walking he kept his eyes alert at all times making sure that there were no people around that were a potential threat.

Buildings were starting to form around them making the trip all that more dangerous again. There could be anyone around any corner.

The air grew thick as they neared the town and the smell of death filled their nostrils.

"Wow," Kurt said moving his hands to his nose trying to block out the smell. Blaine nodded doing the same but not wanting to open his mouth scared that he might be able to taste it.

They kept walking and the further the got into the town the more intense the smell got, his eyes had started to water the time they had got half way through the town.

The town wasn't very big, only having a couple of stores that had been looted and a little village.

"Oh my god," Kurt said through his hands.

He looked towards where he was looking, gasping when he saw it.

There were random dead bodies lying about the town, in the streets and hanging out of the store windows.

"That's where the smells coming from," Blaine said looking away from the bodies. It was too much.

"There's so many," Kurt whimpered.

"Come on hun, let's get out of here," Blaine said and they hurried, walking fast through the rest of the town trying not to look at all of the devastation that the town had suffered.


	8. Chapter 8

They walked for another ten minutes before the buildings around them started disappearing and turning into mobs of trees. The smell in the air had started to fade but he didn't think that he would ever be able to forget the smell.

"I think we're going to be there soon," Kurt smiled looking around.

"How do you know?" Blaine asked looking around seeing if there was anything familiar, not that there would be.

"My dad described this place; I know it's this place because of that giant bolder," he said pointing to this weird shaped bolder. "He knew where the group of people were meeting, said that we would know we were close when we reached the star shaped bolder, he said he used to play on it when he was a kid," Kurt smiled tears in his eyes.

Blaine grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to call it a day here?" he asked and Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Ok," he said walking towards the bolder. It really was shaped like a perfect star; it was flat and just big enough for two people to sleep on. He thought against it at first but looking at the state of the town they had just left it doesn't look like many people were around there.

He climbed on top of it and Kurt climbed on next to him, lying down on his back looking at the sky. For a few minutes they were silent.

"You know," Kurt said breaking it sitting up on his elbows. "You still owe me that kiss," he finished smiling.

Blaine laughed leaning over pulling him in for a kiss, at first it was soft and delicate but that soon it turned desperate and Kurt was pulling at his curls and he was pulling at Kurt's waist pulling him closer.

He felt his jeans tighten. "I really like you," Blaine said between kisses.

"I really like you too," Kurt said breathless.

He could feel that Kurt was hard too, pulling him closer wanting to be as close as they possibly could.

They kissed desperately until the sun disappeared and then fell asleep in each other's arms. It had been perfect.

….

When Blaine woke up Kurt was still fast asleep in his arms, he hadn't expected to like Kurt as much as he did when he met him. He didn't have a clue if Kurt felt the same but he had kissed him back, that had to mean something right?

Kurt shuffled and then opened his eyes.

"Hi," he said smiling.

"Hey," he replied.

"So last night was good, what do you think?" Kurt asked and he felt his heart flutter.

"I thought it was awesome," he said almost cursing his wording.

"I'm glad," Kurt said shyly blushing.

Blaine leaned in again giving him another kiss, deepening it allowing Kurt's tongue to enter. Their tongues explored each other's mouths until Kurt groaned pulling away.

"Not that I don't love doing this but I think we should keeping going," he said and Blaine nodded.

"Ok," he said pushing himself to his feet before helping Kurt off the boulder.

He threw his bag on his back and they carried on walking keeping aware of what may be in the trees. This time Kurt took hold of his hand.

He had a smile on his face as he walked, his thumb rubbing on Kurt's hand.

They walked that way for hours, taking subtle glances at each other and then blushing and making small take learning a little more about each other. He learned that Kurt's favourite colour was Purple; he loved to sing and had once been a cheerleader for a couple of weeks.

"Wow, a cheerleader? That must have been hot," Blaine giggled giving him a nudge.

Kurt laughed back, smacking him lightly on the arm.

"No-one has ever called me that before," Kurt smiled.

"No-ones called you hot? Damn what wrong with people?" He giggled.

"You're sweet," Kurt said turning to him. "I've never met someone like you before," he said kissing him on the cheek.

"I haven't met anyone like you either," Blaine said tightening the grip on Kurt's hand.

"So I was thinking, when he get to the group we should stay together, like fully together," Kurt said nervousness in his tone.

Blaine opened his mouth speechless only just managing to get a sentence out. "Yeah, yeah, I mean that would be good," he choked laughing nervously.

Kurt laughed. "You're adorable".

He felt his cheeked redden at the remark.

Kurt gasped suddenly looking at something in front of them with his eyes wide. He turned his head looking at what Kurt was so shocked at.

"Is that it?" he breathed. Looking at a large wall off area with a large black gate at the front of it.

Kurt nodded tears in his eyes, "Yeah," he whispered.

They walked down the hill towards the gate still holding hands, his heart was beating fast. This was it, what he had been searching for.


	9. Chapter 9

They walked towards the gate, holding their hands up when the saw two men standing on the other side of them with guns.

"We're here to join the group," he yelled and the men looked at the studying their form.

There was a minute silence before the guards opened the gate letting them in, they walked forwards eagerly.

"Be warned this is a place of peace, we only want to fix, not break. If you are seen to be trouble you will be kicked out and band," one of the men said as they walked through the gate.

Both of the boys nodded walking further into a large fielded area, there were many people dotted about working on building furniture and many kids running around smiling, happy.

"This is nice," Kurt's said taking his hand in his. He smiled.

"Yeah, I think that things are going to get better," Blaine said kissing Kurt on the cheek.

"I think so too," Kurt replied.

"Kurt?" Another voice from behind them said and they both turned at the same time.

"Dad!" Kurt yelled and ran towards the man jumping into the man's wide arms.

He waited for them to have a moment and Kurt started to walk his way dragging his father with him.

"Dad, this is Blaine, he saved my life and I started to travel with him; and now, I really like him," Kurt said walking over taking his hand. He smiled at the gesture.

The man walked towards him, at first I thought that he was going to punch him but instead he pulled him into a hug.

"Thank you so much for saving my sons life," he said sobbing into his shoulder.

"It was nothing sir, he's saved my life more than once," he said patting him on the back. "And if it means anything I really like your son too," he continued.

The man pulled back looking into his eyes. "Call me Burt," he said before giving Kurt another hug.

He looked around at all of the people, they seemed genially happy to be there. He smiled looking at a couple of children; something seemed familiar about them he walked towards them without thinking.

"Hey," he said softly to them. They were playing with some marballs on the ground and he sat next to them. They looked a little spooked at first but them they smiled.

"Hi," the boy said reaching out and putting a marball in his hand.

He smiled looking in at the small ball as it rolled around his hand. Kurt was catching up with his dad and didn't look like he even noticed that he walked away.

"You like playing with marballs? They're pretty aren't they," he smiled and both of the children nodded.

"Hey!" He heard a women's voice from behind him and he stood up turning only to feel a burst of pain in his face and then he was on the floor again.

"What the hell are you doing talking to my children," the women said and he rolled over looking at her. His heart jumped, he knew where he knew them from.

"Tell me!" the woman yelled kicking him in the stomach.

"Wait! Wait stop!" He yelled. He could see that Kurt had seen what had happened and was standing with a hand over his mouth.

"What?" The woman said still visibly mad.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out the picture, handing it to the woman.

"Where did you get this?" The woman said her mouth going to her mouth in shock.

"Your husband gave it to me, he told me to tell you that he's still alive, that he's so proud of you loves you all more than anything and that he's sorry," he said bracing himself for another kick but it never came.

He looked up at the women; tears were running down his face.

"Thank you for bringing this to me," she said and reached her hand down to helping him up.

He took the hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought they looked familiar and when I saw you I remembered the picture," he said as he was lifted to his feet.

"It's ok," she smiled and then walked past him going to sit with her children.

Kurt ran to him wrapping his arms around him. He gasped.

"Sorry," Kurt said. "What the hell was that about?" he asked and he shook his head.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," he answered pulling him closer not caring about the pain.

Kurt nodded, running his thumb lightly over his split lip.

"You know you look hot with a split lip," he said and Blaine laughed resting his head on Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you know where were going to go?" Blaine said looking around.

"My dad said that he has room in his hut for the both of us," Kurt smiled leaning hi closer. "And we get to have our own room".

Blaine smiled. "Really?" He said biting his lip.

"Yeah, really," Kurt whispered.

"I love you Kurt," he said smiling glad that he had just said those words that he was saving for the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"I love you too Blaine," Kurt said back smiling pulling him into a kiss.

"Sucks we had to meet under these circumstances though," Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"But the world had to end sometime," he replied.

And even though it was the end of the world, somehow, it felt like it was the beginning.


End file.
